Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI
| image = File:UMM6Banner.gif | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Avengers Movie Edition | host = Brandonb | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = July 1, 2012 | winningfaction = Secret Alliance | roster = 1. Rho (Marq) 2. Lambda (Aura) 3. Beta (Framm18) 4. Gamma (Inawordyes) 5. Alpha (Akriti) 6. Omega (Vineetrika) 7. Theta (Coolkid) 8. Omicron (Prince Marth85) 9. Mu_ (Mew) 10. Iota (EDM (benjer3)) 11. Epsilon (Slick) 12. Delta (Zaphod) 13. Kappa (Sparrowhawk) 14. Sigma (Aaryan) | first = Delta (Zaphod) | last = Theta (Coolkid), Kappa(Sparrowhawk) | mvp = Theta (Coolkid) | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Brandonb based on Avengers the movie. It began on July 1, 2012 and ended in an Indie win in N5 (July 11). Game Mechanics Rules * In the event of a Tie Lynch Vote: Both players will be killed * Blocks: Will not have any effect on RIDs and will NOT be mentioned in any post. It will be as if the initial action never occurred. The blocked player will be privately informed that they were blocked, but not by what role. Blocks will stay in effect during the night they were initiated AND the following day. Initial blocking abilities Trump everything else in the event of a paradox. * Meditation: Any night that a player has an action to make, they may forgo all night actions (or actions for the following day) in order to clear themselves of Thanos’ mind-enslavement. After the meditation players will be informed if they had been enslaved. * Anonymity: This game is played where each player shall receive his own unique MM login that pertains to their own name in this game.. Role Description The Avengers - The Secret government agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. has united some of the most powerful beings ever to act as Earth's most powerful weapon. Together they possess incredible strength unlike any alliance the world has ever known. One random member among them has secretly joined with a Villain, in a quest to rule supreme over all others. As a group the Heroes/Avengers get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). All Avengers start with BTSC and win as the last faction standing. * Thor, The God of Thunder (Donald Blake) - Any day but not two in a row, Thor may defy the will of the majority and act against the Celestial Punisher to prevent the lynch of any player IF he is able to RID his target. ** The ability is considered to be used only if it is successful. ** The saved player will not have their ID revealed publicly for that lynch. ** Must have the RID PMed to the host before the end of the day. ** He may submit multiple RIDs (1 for each player) pending the lynch results. ** This ability cannot be blocked * Captain America, The American Super-Soldier (Steven Rogers) - To date Captain America is the only person to have successfully undergone the lost super-soldier project. Each night Captain America may stealthily attack a player of his choosing. But killing these strong willed Super Villains is incredibly difficult, even for a super-soldier. So it takes two consecutive successful attacks to kill a target. During the first attempt, Captain leaves a message for his target by PMing a message and the target’s name to the host. (A save may prevent the initial attack or the second attack). The host passes on the message to the target at the end of the night. ** If Captain America is blocked at night, his message will still go through, but the attack will not be successful. * Hulk, The Big Green Guy (Bruce Banner) - Hulk takes his place as the most powerful of the Avengers. As Bruce Banner, he may use his incredible intelligence to transmit a message to The Celestial Host that will be included in the night post. In addition, each night he may Hulk-Out and easily block any player of his choosing from acting. (has no effect on Hawkeye’s auto-save of Loki) Hulk may not choose the same player two nights in a row. * Iron Man (Tony Stark) - Over the years, Tony Stark has created a great collection of various armors that give him great abilities. However, his suits are powered by the mini arch reactor in his chest, which requires a toxic palladium core that is slowly killing him. As a result, he cannot use his suits until he can find an alternative power source. Thankfully, Tony's overly-cocky attitude, and military contracting business, allows him to blend in with the Super Villains. Once one of the other Avengers die, Tony will conveniently discover a new element that will allow him to safely utilize an Iron Man suit that will allow him to take over the abilities of his fallen comrade. Also, until he uses an Iron Man suit, Tony Start may have x1 or x2 voting ability during the day. ** If spied (at any time) he appears to have ‘Top Secret Clearance’. ** Iron Man may only gain an ability once during the game, and only at the time there is a deceased Avenger (decision must be made by the end of the cycle following the death). ** Iron Man may choose whether or not he takes over an ability. However, he will only have until the end of the cycle to choose whether or not to take on the ability. Example: If Captain America is lynched at the end of day 1, Iron Man can immediately take over Captain's ability, or assume it at the end of N2. ** Once Tony Stark takes over an ability, he loses his option for x2 vote weight. Thanos (The Avengers - The Mad Titan) - Thanos can analyze and manipulate matter and energy. He has incredible intelligence, durability and strength. He also has telepathic ability, including mind-reading. * Thanos is invincible for the first night and day. * If spied, he influences the spy-er to only see him as having ‘Top Secret Clearance’. * If blocked on an odd night, ability #1 (A&B) will be the one that is blocked (except for the 1st night). If blocked on an even night, the second ability will be blocked. * Thanos will be outed when he dies * Each night he may select from both of the following main two actions: *# Choose a player to mind read and learn their role PLUS how to copy their ‘original unique’ ability. He is the only one that is able to ID the members of the Secret Alliance through his mind reading ability. (This does not kill his target, and he is not subject to the limitations of any ability he gains (with the exception of the lynch stopper)). *#* If he targets an Avenger, he will only gain the kill ability if he targets that night’s chosen killer. *#* If he targets Father, he will gain the ability of the distinct attribute that Father is using that night). *#* If he steals the lynch stopper (and uses it), he will be shown as being saved by Thor in the post. *#* He may use one of his collected abilities from 1A on any chosen target. *#* He may choose to NOT use one of his collected abilities the current night, in exchange for using TWO abilities the following night. *#** They must be two abilities that are collected from two different roles. *#** The two abilities do not have to be used on the same target. *# Any night he may choose a player to mentally enslave (the player will not be informed that they were targeted). The enslaved player will be willing to sacrifice themselves if Thanos is put into immediate danger of death. *#* All death scenarios occurring on the same night will be redirected to the slave of his choosing. *#* A player may not be sacrificed on the same night or the following day that they are enslaved (or on a night that they are meditating). *#* Any night, Players may choose to abandon their night actions, in exchange for meditating and eliminating any mind-enslavery that they may or may not have effected them. *#* Meditation is only successful on a night following a mind-enslavement (may not prevent mind-enslavement the same night that it is occurring). The Secret Alliance - (They have BTSC, Objective is to be the last standing) One Super Villain and one Avenger made a deal, that they would secretly defect from their respective groups and join forces to win this battle on their own. This independent faction has an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row, & must specify which member will carry out the saving action), AND an additional secret ability. * If either is spied, then they show up as they normally would individually. * A successful save will appear to be made by someone with 'Top Secret Clearance'. * The Secret Ability will be revealed publicly for the first member of the Secret Alliance to be Lynched, but nothing will be revealed if the second member is lynched. * Secret Ability: Day RID kill The Super Villains - One of the greatest Super Villain alliances to have ever existed. Their jobs are to take over the world. But first they must defeat the Avengers. Win as the last faction Standing. * Justin Hammer (Iron Man 2 - Military Contractor) - Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with General Ross if there is any form of interaction between them (If Ross and Hammer choose to save the same player, or if Hammer chooses to save Ross, or visa versa.) Hammer and Ross’ successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. ** Cannot successfully save Loki. ** If spied just appears to have ‘Top Secret Clearance’. * General Ross (Hulk - Girlfriend's Father) - Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Hammer if there is any form of interaction between them (If Ross and Hammer choose to save the same player, or if Hammer chooses to save Ross, or visa versa.) Hammer and Ross’ successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. ** Cannot successfully save Red Skull. ** If spied just appears to have ‘Top Secret Clearance’. * Father (Hulk - Nick Nolte's character) - In the sub-par and mostly detested movie Hulk, the script veered from the typical storyline of the Marvel universe. In it, Hulk's most powerful (yet most easily defeated) opponent was his father, who gained the ability to copy any form of matter. Here, he returns, and each night takes on the characteristics of a different form of matter, each giving him a different ability. ** Night: **# Stone (Save) **# Water (Spy) **# Steel (Block) **# Electicity (Kill) **# & beyond - Choice of any previous ability (but not the same two nights in a row). ** Father may select a player to use it against (including himself). * The Other/Chitauri Army (Avengers - Loki's partner conspirator) - Little is known of this mysterious figure, other than that he controls a mighty Chitauri army that he uses to support Loki. Only during the day, through interference by the Celestial Punisher, is The Other susceptible to having his distant communication severed with his minions on Earth. Because his interference is not appreciated by the Celestials, The Other will be removed at the end of the day if at any time he gets 50% or more of the total possible votes against him (this includes the influence of Obadiah's ability). The Other’s vote counts as zero (though the Obadiah may still gain from predicting The Other’s actions). Every night the Other may summon his minion army to incapacitate a chosen player for the night. May not choose the same target 2x in a row. * Red Skull (Captain America - Main Villain) - Strong and agile with a long-standing influence over his Nazi minions. Each night he may command his minions to track down and spy upon a particular player. (PMs the Host the name of a player each night, and the Host PMs the role following the night post). * The Abomination (Incredible Hulk - The other Monster) - After coveting the sheer power held by Bruce Banner/Hulk, Royal Marine Emil Blonsky was injected with the Hulk's blood and became a giant uncontrollable monster known as The Abomination. Any DAY but not two in a row, he may use his strength to trap a player for up to 48 hours (One night cycle and one day cycle, takes effect at the end of the day that the PM is received). Abomination must PM the player's name to the host before the day vote ends. The targeted player may not use any night or day power or vote, and will only able make only 1 post (If the player chooses to make more than one post, or chooses to make a vote that will not count, Abomination will automatically crush the player, and that player will be unable to act for another night). The targeted player will still be subject to the lynch AND night actions while knocked out. This action will not be mentioned in any post. ** He may awaken the target at any time (takes effect at the end of that cycle). ** He cannot knockout himself. ** If blocked at night, he would not be able to act the following day, and/or would be forced to release anyone currently knocked out. * Obadiah Stane (Iron Man 1 - Tony Stark's Evil Mentor) - Not having true powers like the rest of the cast, Obadiah must be more careful. Each night he uses his superior intellect to set traps by making (1/4)*n different predictions about what specific night actions will take place (Role-Y will choose Player-X, and may not predict any sort of inactivity). For each trap that he lays correctly, the role that falls for the trap will lose their vote the following day, and Obadiah gets that additional vote in the following day’s lynch as his own. If he gets all predictions correct, he will have perfectly orchestrated his traps, and be safe for the night in addition to the additional votes that he gained. (the results of 1/4*n will always be rounded down but never equal less than 1, n=number of living players going into the night) **If blocked, he loses all guesses. ** Obadiah may not predict meditation. * Hawkeye (Avengers - Bowman that was hypnotized by Loki) - A master spy and archer that has been hypnotized to abandon his fellow Avengers and obey Loki, even if it means his own death. Any night but not two in a row, Hawkeye has the ability to kill someone using a wide array of techniques. However, if Loki has a successful kill attempt made against him on the night that Hawkeye is attacking someone else, then Hawkeye abandons his initial target and kills the player that is targeting Loki (only applies to Captain America if it's the second attempt) and saves him. If Loki is attacked on a night where Hawkeye is inactive, he will just save Loki and will not kill the attacker. Hawkeye may not target Loki to kill. * Loki (Avengers - Thor's evil brother, and the leader of the attack on Earth) - Master sorcerer, Loki has hypnotized many, Hawkeye being among them. As long as Hawkeye is alive, Loki cannot be killed, but while Hawkeye is alive Loki merely does the planning and does not act. However, if Hawkeye dies, Loki will take a hands-on approach to leading his army and will put his sorcery to use! Thereby gaining the following ability. Every night, Loki may choose to do only one of the two following actions (may not do the same action two nights in a row): *# Kill a chosen player. *# Create deadly force fields to protect a chosen player. ** If ANY night action is taken against the protected player, then the player making the action will be killed by Loki, and Loki will be fine (does not effect daytime abilities). ** Loki cannot be enslaved by Thanos. Host's Summary By BrandonB Game (to avoid confusion, for everything below, baddies=minority/Avengers, and goodies=majority/Villains) GREAT GAME EVERYONE!!! I really enjoyed hosting this and I hope everyone had a great time playing! I just hate that it ended so quickly! Activity: I have mixed feelings about the activity level in this game. I was only missing 2 night actions throughout the entire game, which was good. But at the same time there were only 13 pages of posts in the entire game (and if you cut out my own posts, and the pre and post-game discussion, the pages of discussion are nearly in the single digits). Though this limited amount of discussion didn't seem to have any negative consequences on the game. I think my biggest gripe was that Gamma was completely inactive when he could have theoretically saved himself on N3 if he had sent in his block action... but not really since he was blocked anyways Questions: I also can't believe the amount of questions I received in this game! The game thread was silent, but I was absolutely drowning in questions via BTSC and PM! I have no idea what I would have done if I didn't have my phone with me, checking MM all the time! Baddies: My Double-Agents, tt was wild to see how well the baddies were doing with their night targets! They took out the kill on N1, then the big lynch-altering role on N2, then another kill-type on N3! Pretty amazing stuff! I was just a little surprised that there was so little effort made to identify the S~A member. He gave himself away a couple times, but no one picked up on it (and would have been highly unlikely to do so unless they were involved in the game design ). Thanos: You were really staying on top of the game and I was really hoping to see you make it to the endgame! I think things would have been very very different if... well, you know Goodies: VERY well played! If the baddies didn't have such luck with their night targets I think this would have been a very different game! There were so many little things that happened that would have botched the baddie NK, like when Loki was going to be targeted while invulnerable, and The Other was targeted for a night kill, but then at the last minute the baddies changed their minds... It was nerve wrenching on my end! Secret Alliance: My Double-Agent and Triple-Agent, this was absolutely your game. You're certainly not the most powerful faction. But in this game of extremely limited information, you used what you had to its maximum potential. Well done Again, I hate that it ended so quickly, though I guess in the end it made sense. Going into the final day, the baddies' weight was 14, the goodies were about 9-12ish, and the S~A still had a faction weight of 19. And after the wild D4 it was the goodies with 5 against the SA with 19. Considering the S~A had the RID kill, the S~A would have had the weighted majority, and likely a guaranteed win, if anyone other than an S~A member was lynched. Special Commendations There's really not much to say. Kappa did a great job adding strategy and pointing out discreet holes, which certainly contributed to the S~A win. Beta and Epsilon did a great job trying to rally discussion, but maybe a little too late for Beta and there as an unfortunate limitation placed on Epsilon. Then there was Theta, who Dominated the S~A thread, Dominated the Baddie thread, and Dominated the game thread. He was, by far, the most active player, the most manipulative player, the most inquisitive player, probably the most stressed player, and was always trying to see all of the angles on every action taken in this game. So it gives me great pleasure to award Theta, AKA coolkid, the Most Valuable Player award for UMM6. Team Setup Goodies/Villains *Strengths ** Lynch Majority ** The most Abilities ** Potential- 3 blocks, 3 saves, 3 kills, two spies, voting manipulation, various invulnerabilities *Weaknesses ** Least amount of starting info Baddies/Avengers *Strengths ** BTSC ** group kill (no fear of friendly fire) ** decent voting potential ** Lots of starting info ** Potential- 1 lynch stopper, 1 blocker, 1 silencer/save director, 2 messengers, 1 replacement. *Weaknesses ** One of them is not one of them ** Outed if Kill is blocked Indy/Thanos *Strengths ** Potentially two players in one ** Copied abilities are unrestricted for usage ** Hard to find ** Unspyable ** Blocks have less impact against him ** Hard to kill *Weakneses ** One player faction (only takes one kill to eliminate this faction) ** Very little info ** Least amount of voting power Secret Alliance *Strengths ** The most starting info ** Secret ability (causes paranoia) ** Knows Villain BTSC actions ** Save ability ** Hero Spy does not reveal SA status *Weakneses ** Only two of them. 1 kill= Half the faction is gone ** Lynch will out the team secrets ** Very little voting power ** Secret ability is HEAVILY restricted Winning Faction The Secret Alliance * Theta (Coolkid) - Captain America (Steven Rogers) * Kappa (Sparrowhawk) - The Abomination Day and Night Posts Game Start Night 1: DC? What a Joke! Day 1: Son of Odin Night 2: Valhallagher! Day 2: Not So Invincible Night 3: Quiet Night Day 3: The Fall Night 4 Day 4, Night 5, and Day 5: The Good Old Days End of Game Roster Celestial Punisher: Bb # Rho (Marq) - Obadiah Stane - killed N2 by The Avengers # Lambda (Aura) - General Ross - RID killed D2 by The Secret Alliance # Beta (Framm) - The Other - removed D5 due to having 50% of votes # Gamma (Inawordyes) - Father - killed N3 by The Avengers # Alpha (Akriti) - Justin Hammer - killed N4 by The Avengers # Omega (Vineetrika) - Thor (Donald Blake) - RID killed D4 by The Secret Alliance # Theta (Coolkid) - Captain America (Steven Rogers) # Omicron (Prince Marth) - Loki - lynched D4 # Mu_ (Mew) - Iron Man (Tony Stark) - lynched D2 # Iota (EDM (benjer3)) - Hulk (Bruce Banner) - lynched D4 # Epsilon (Slick) - Red Skull - lynched/RID killed D5 # Delta (Zaphod) - Hawkeye - killed N1 by The Avengers # Kappa (Sparrowhawk) - The Abomination # Sigma (Aaryan) - Thanos - lynched D3 Actions (Plus Thoughts) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7